


Superheroes

by lferion



Series: King Fingon's Menagerie [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Crackuary, Drabble, Gen, New Year's Resolutions, Promises, Prompt Fill, Quintuple Drabble, SWG Challenge: Crackutary (Tolkien), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fulfilling a promise, Fingon and Celegorm discover they are remembered as Superheroes by the circus children.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Fingon | Findekáno
Series: King Fingon's Menagerie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671037
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> \-- Day 6: Today's bonus prompt is an addendum to our Crackuary bingo card from February: a bonus 3x3 mini-card! - #C1: Characters are Superheroes  
> \-- Day 19: From the Laws and Customs challenge:  
> “Then King Felagund spoke before his people, recalling the deeds of Barahir, and his vow; and he declared that it was laid upon him to aid the son of Barahir in his need, and he sought the help of his chieftains.”  
> ~ The Silmarillion, _"Of Beren and Lúthien"_
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4625)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity checking, and Zhie for introducing me to the idea of King Fingon's Menagerie.

* * *

Celegorm was not one of Fingon's chieftains, precisely, nor were his own responsibilities what they had been in the First Age, but he had made a promise, and Fingon took his promises seriously, no matter what the age, and Celegorm had a perspective rare in Aman, which Fingon valued. And more to the point, Celegorm had been with him when he -- they -- had rescued the Girabbit (and several other out-of-place creatures) and brought him home. Fingon had told the child who had befriended the stranger denizens of the circus that he was not himself a monster -- that none of them were monsters, not even the 'dragon' -- and that they would come, if they could, at very great need. 

It seemed there was need. A message _had_ come, by whatever means, and Huan had brought it to them. So back to the Round World they would go, to see what they could do. Hopefully somewhat better prepared this time.

* * *

The banners over the great gold and green tent were snapping in the breeze when Huan led Fingon and Celegorm out of the Great Wood and into the English countryside. It was a warm day, and Huan barked like a signal at the sight. 

In short order the circus-urchins raced out of the caravan area, shouting with excitement, "Valiant Dragon's Bane! And Animal Commander! They've come back! They are going to save the circus!"

Celegorm looked at the cavorting children. They were not all boys this time, though it was a little hard to tell, under the dust and the excitement. One of the ringleaders was definitely a girl, and there were several others in the crowd with their hair in side-plaits. The names they were caroling at them were more like epesses than anything or what he recalled of the performance names. And save the circus? He looked over at Fingon, puzzled.

Fingon put his head in his hands. “They think we’re superheroes”

"What?" 

"Like those picture-tales. You remember: 'Superman,' 'Prince Valiant.' It’s only been a yeni, less I think. This is the same circus troupe. They remember us."

Celegorm nodded slowly, "And given that we did disappear in an actual puff of smoke, taking the Girabbit, the Mearas stallion, their 'bearded lady' and the dragon we had 'defeated' with us, while at the same time freeing them from the influence of that dreadfully deluded and unfortunately powerful 'Ringmaster'" (here Celegorm and Fingon both shuddered in memory, even though they themselves had not been involved in the War of the Ring, and the rings involved in the rescue of the Girabbit had been performance-places, not cursed artifacts), "I suppose it is not surprising they think of us that way."

Huan, uninterested in nuance, bumped his head purposefully against Celegorm's back. // _Go on then! Greet the young ones! Ask what we are hunting!_ // 

Fingon raised his head, shook back his braids, stepping forward to catch the racing youth before she could crash into him. "Yes, we are come. How can we help?"

* * *


End file.
